Sleeping Beauty
by LunaticYoukai
Summary: KotoUmi drabble. Take place after Remember You, Remember Me.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Love Live!

* * *

When I was a kid, my mother often read me different types of story before bed. Among those many types of stories, what I like the most was a story about a princess. Becoming a princess, was something that almost every girl dreamed of. And I am no exception. To be able to wear such a glorious dress every day... there's nothing more satisfying than that. Probably, one of the reasons why I wanted to be a designer was because I admire the beautiful dress they wore. And just like every princess in the story, my dream surely would be complete with the presence of a prince charming. Someone who will always stay by your side, accept you for whatever you are. Just like any other girl, I always dreamed of the day I would meet with my prince charming. And it's always ended with a silly smile decorated in my face.

When I heard the word of 'prince charming' what comes immediately to mind was a mature, handsome, intelligent man. My prince charming would be a very sweet, romantic man and protective at the same time. A man that's able to make me smile every day. However, the reality was far more different from my fantasy. My prince charming is... a bit scarce. Her name is Sonoda Umi.

First of all, I never even once dreamed that my prince charming would be a she. Moreover, she was my childhood friend. Although she tends to act mature, serene, and composed, I know that deep down she's still the same cute mushy girl I love. She wasn't taller than I was, but thanks to her archery and Kendo practices every day, her body was certainly stronger than mine. Everyone thought that she was gorgeous and was truly a personification of an idealized Japanese woman. Of course, I see her in the same way as everyone else. In an all girl like Otonokizaka, she was a manifestation of what 'prince charming' would look like.

However, I realized that she wasn't perfect. She has flaws as well. Like how she couldn't overcome her shyness when she talks in front a lot of people alone, or how she still couldn't take a carbonated drink, and many other things only I know.

The first time I caught her guard down was three days ago. It was already time for practice, but only she was not present in the clubroom. I decided to look into the classroom because I was worried. And when I opened the door, I saw something that I have rarely seen. Umi-chan was sleeping soundly at my desk, using her stretched arm as her pillow, and face pointing toward the windows. I walked as slowly as I could, afraid that I might wake her. I decide to sit on Umi-chan's desk in front and watched as her back raised slowly in a rhythm. She looks so peaceful. It's kinda cute seeing Umi-chan fall asleep in school. Maybe she was tired because of all that practices she went through. Whether it's at home or school. I didn't have the heart to wake her up. So, I decided to hold my cute prince charming's hand, and patiently waiting for her to wake up.

The second time the same thing occurred was yesterday. She said that she have an archery practice and told me to go home without her. Nevertheless, I ended up waiting for her to finish her practice while working with my next costume design in the library. When it's already the usual time Umi-chan finished her practice, I walked to the archery hall to meet up with her. After I arrived at our usual rendezvous, I couldn't see anyone there. I checked my mail to see if Umi-chan has already gone home without me, but I didn't receive any email. I decided to look inside the dojo and what I found was something similar like two days ago. Umi-chan, still wearing her _kyudogi_ , sitting on the wooden floor and fell asleep with her back rested on the wall. By the view before me, I couldn't help but giggle at how cute my prince charming was. I opened my shoes and sit next to her. I rested my head on her shoulder and intertwined our hands slowly. Again, I was patiently waiting for her to wake up.

Now, the third times I found her falling asleep is tonight. She agreed that she would help me finish my costume design so she came to my house and spend the night here. I left her fifteen minutes ago to take a bath. When I came back to my room, brought her a coffee in my hand, she was already falling asleep. She leaned her back on the edge of the bed, sitting. Really, if she keeps sleeping carelessly like that, her back will hurt tomorrow. I placed the coffee on the table and as always, sit down next to her. This time, I'm watching her longer than usual.

 _Umi-chan really is beautiful. No wonder she has so many fans. But to have her all to myself, I really am the luckiest girl in the world._

I giggled at my own thought.

I leaned closer and planted a tender kiss on her lips. As soon as I pull my lips back, she opened her eyes slowly. Just like a scene from one of the princess stories my mother told me. She blinked several times and suddenly her eyes widened in realization.

"Ko-Kotori?!" She called my name, half surprised. Because of how close our face is right now, Umi-chan's face instantly flushed.

Then the urge to hug her overtake me. She was just too cute. Therefore, I jumped forward and wrapped my arms around her body.

"Umi-chan, I love you so much!" I squeezed her tightly.

"E-eeeeh?!"

Becoming a princess, was something that almost every girl dreamed of. And I am no exception. However, becoming a prince charming for my sleeping beauty once in awhile, wasn't that bad~


End file.
